


Let's Do It, Let's Fall In Love

by Artemis_Sherwood



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Healthy Polyamory, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly triad, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, established triad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Sherwood/pseuds/Artemis_Sherwood
Summary: A collection of reader insert fics involving Jack, Phryne, and you, the perfect third in the most lovely polyamorous relationship in Melbourne.No homophobia, polyphobia, or anything in between to be found here. Historical accuracy be damned. Dot loves and supports all three of you, Mac of course encourages whatever sinful activities you wish to engage in, Mr. Butler is immensely pleased to have a triad of lovebirds in the house, and Cec and Bert love to tease you about all the nasty things they hear you say when you get a little too loud.





	1. There's Always Room For Three

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the reader's gender and pronouns as neutral as possible since I want folks of all gender identities to be able to enjoy lovely things with Phryne and Jack. Edit: the reader has a vagina in this chapter, but I can do a future version for folks with dicks if that's wanted!  
> Activities involved this chapter: threesome, cursing, choking, fingering, hair pulling, & some very brief 'sir' kinkiness.

The first thing you were aware of upon waking was the arm around your waist. Groaning softly as your eyes rolled around half open, you found a face pressed into your shoulder. Jack was out like a light, his cheek rubbing against your shoulder as his arm draped over your stomach. A gentle hum sounded on your right side and, turning slightly towards it, you found Phryne sprawled across the other side of the bed. One arm was dangling over the edge of the mattress, the other folded over her stomach, and her legs were tangled up with yours under the wrinkled sheets.

Phryne turned onto her side, her hair fanning out across her cheek as her forehead wrinkled up. You smiled when she murmured something indiscernible in her sleep. Warmth radiated throughout your chest as you felt the blossom of love grip your heart. Rolling onto your side, slowly and gently enough not to disturb Jack, you pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her cheek, then her nose and lips. The arm about your waist tightened then and tugged you back slightly.

You glanced over your shoulder to see Jack gazing at you, bleary eyed and pressing a feather-light kiss to your shoulder. "Morning," he said, his voice rumbling deep in his throat.

"Morning," you said.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes." You pretended your cheeks weren't a few degrees warmer when you added, "I missed you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "While you were sleeping?"

You nodded and ran the back of your hand across his cheekbone, then slipping your fingers into his hair. "I always miss you when I'm sleeping, Jack. You and Phryne."

A loving, knowing smile teased at the corners of Jack's lips and through his eyelashes, his eyes met yours. "If I didn't know any better, I'd guess you were in love."

"Well, you'd be right."

Kissing Jack never failed to send a spark of love and utter adoration through you. This kiss started innocently enough - the gentlest touch of your mouth on his, the light brush of your hand in his hair and his hand on your waist. But then his tongue pressed against your bottom lip and his teeth nipped at your skin. You smiled, unexpectedly but pleasantly surprised, and parted your lips. His tongue glided over yours, along the roof of your mouth as he moved over you, one leg slipping between your knees. You grabbed his bicep and arched into him, his bare chest firm against yours.

His lips moved to your chin, dotting tiny kisses and half hickeys along your jawline and neck. Already you were a writhing mess beneath him. You let out a string of breathy, needy moans as his knee moved farther north and met the junction of your thighs. "Ah, fuck," you breathed, already grinding against him.

The mattress creaked slightly and from the corner of your eye, you saw Phryne turn over. Your name from her lips combined with a well timed nudge of Jack's knee was enough to steal your breath away for a moment. "Like rabbits, the pair of you," she teased.

"You're hardly one to talk, Phryne," said Jack.

Jack's fingers massaged your breast through your shirt and any smart remark you'd felt like adding was suddenly gone. Your body was practically aching, begging for more, desperate for as much attention as you could possibly get. You grabbed Jack by the neck and pulled him down, crashing your lips against his. His body stilled for a moment before he kissed you back with equal fervor, hands grasping at every inch of your body.

"Am I just supposed to sit here and watch?" asked Phryne. "Not that I would mind, I suppose."

"No," you rasped, finally pulling away from Jack. "I want you both. I need you both."

Phryne smiled and leaned forward, already pulling her nightshirt off. "Well then. How could I possibly refuse?"

Hands and teeth and lips were everywhere. First Jack was kissing you, then he was moving down your body and taking your bottoms with him, whilst Phryne took your nipple into her mouth. You could feel her hands teasing and massaging your other breast. Then Jack spread your legs and settled easily between them. His deft fingers easily found your clit and you cried out, reaching for Phryne's hair or Jack's arm - anything to hold onto whilst arousal flooded your veins.

"Oh, God," you moaned, your head practically buried in the pillows. "Fuck. Jack, Phryne, please-"

Phryne smiled. "Please, what?"

"Please," you said again, wantonly grinding against Jack's hand, "I need you. Either of you, both of you."

Jack slipped a finger inside you and crooked it, his thumb rubbing against your clit. His voice seemed to have dropped at least an octave when he spoke. "Tell us what you need."

You could have sworn that your heart stopped in that moment. You looked desperately from Phryne to Jack, chest heaving. "I need you inside me, Jack." Phryne licked her lips and looked expectantly at you. "And I need you to choke me."

Phryne smirked and hovered over you, her fingers ghosting across the bare skin of your neck. "How deliciously naughty," she teased before closing her hand around your throat.

Jack's cock was inside you a second later, slowly filling you up until you weren't even sure you needed Phryne to take away your breath. He paused for a few moments to let you adjust and when you squeezed your legs around his hips, moaning for emphasis, he began to move again. His hands slid under your hips and lifted you up, resting your buttocks on his thighs as he continued thrusting into you. Each thrust hit your sweet spot, nearly making you see stars with each stroke, and Phryne's fingers were slowly tightening around your windpipe.

Phryne's lip was caught between her teeth as she watched you, gently rotating her hips in an attempt to satisfy herself. You grabbed her by the forearm and she immediately released your throat, only for you to shake your head firmly. "No," you said, smiling reassuringly. "Don't stop. Just come here." You patted your stomach. "Let me help you."

She crawled on top of you after disposing of her bottoms, then leaned over you and took hold of your throat once again. Arousal shot up from your groin as Jack thrust hard into you, groaning loudly at the sight of Phryne's bare flesh exposed before him. You slid a hand under Phryne's body and easily found her cunt, already wet and ready for you. Your fingers fit inside her perfectly, like they always had, and she moaned, throwing her head back with a smile. With one hand still on your waist, Jack reached out and grabbed hold of Phryne's hair so he could tug her head farther back.

"Christ, I can't hold out much longer," Jack gasped.

"Don't you dare... stop," you wheezed, straining against Phryne's hand.

Phryne inhaled sharply as Jack's fingers tightened in her hair. Jack grunted, his hips starting to buck frantically against yours as he neared his release. "Faster, Jack," Phryne urged, desperately riding your hand. "I want to hear them scream."

The pressure on your throat increased as Jack's thrusts hit you hard. Your nails were digging into Phryne's thigh and over her shoulder, you could see Jack gazing slack-jawed at the pair of you. Through your haze of pleasure, a thought came to you and you smiled - or tried to, at least. You whispered Jack's name, making sure his eyes were focused on you and only you, and then you breathed, "Please, sir, fuck me harder."

Both of the detective inspector's hands were suddenly on your waist, pulling you towards him with all his strength as he thrust into you harder than he ever had before. You grabbed at the pillows, the sheets, Phryne, anything,  _everything_ as a scream tore from your lips. Your limbs were flailing and writhing, and quite possibly you looked like a fish, but all that mattered was Jack's cock inside you, his and Phryne's hands on you, and the ridiculously whorish moan that Phryne gave as you brought her to the edge.

You could feel Jack's come inside you and wetness dripping down your thighs, plus Phryne's arousal spread across your stomach. She came with another delicious sigh and collapsed on top of you, Jack still buried inside you, and your eyes still seeing stars.

* * *

 

Breakfast was more than a little awkward that day. You couldn't quite look Dot in the eye, Mr. Butler seemed very amused, and Bert and Cec were ridiculously smug the entire meal. When you declined Mr. Butler's offer of lemon tea, Cec snickered and Bert crossed his arms, that familiar mischievous twinkle alight in his eyes.

"No tea? You sure? I thought you'd want to soothe that sore throat of yours, eh?"

You nearly choked on your biscuit.


	2. In The Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some office smut this time, featuring a minor BBC Sherlock reference because I really love Irene Adler. This version's for penis owners, but I'm probably going to put out an alternate version at some point. I've never written anything like this before, so hopefully it wasn't too bad.  
> Activities involved in this chapter: flirting, voyeur kink, sir kinkiness, hair pulling, semi rough sex(?), choking, blowjob, handjob.

You'd been flirting with Jack all day, since the moment he woke up until now, sitting in his office while he attempted to finish his paperwork. You had one leg crossed over the other at the knees, your top foot bobbing slightly as you stared at Jack's bowed head. His pen scratched against the paper as the station telephone rang; you heard Hugh answer it with polite, yet tired voice. Jack paused and sighed, his eyes flitting shut.

"I can feel you staring at me."

You smiled innocently when he finally looked up and met your gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just sitting here."

Jack hummed. "I'm sure."

You leaned over the desk once he returned to his work, resting your elbows on the dark wood. "Come on, Jack. Aren't you tired of all this paperwork?"

"I certainly am, but I don't have much of a choice, ________ . I have to finish this before I leave tonight."

"It's already night," you said smartly, leaning back in your chair. "Phryne and I miss you."

Jack frowned and shook his head. "That's hardly fair," he protested. "If I had any choice in the matter, I would be home with the both of you and you know that."

"Oh?" You grinned. "And what exactly would you be doing with us, Detective Inspector?"

The amused smile tugging at Jack's lips was hard to miss, but he quickly replaced it with a much more serious expression. "Have you no sense of propriety?" he wondered.

Glancing over your shoulder with a shrug, you caught a glance of Phryne at the counter through the half open door. She caught your eye and smiled, blowing a kiss your way. You smiled and winked in return. "Not really. Or maybe our beloved third has rubbed off on me a little too much."

"Now that I can believe."

As Jack continued reviewing his papers, obviously lost in thought, you scooted forward a little in your seat and began to unbutton your jacket. You'd already taken it off and draped it over the back of your chair when Jack's eyes drifted. He dropped his pen and leaned back, sighing and running a hand over his tired face. "What are you doing?"

"Who, me?"

"You  _are_ the only other person in here. So, yes, you."

"I'm taking my jacket off. I was feeling a little warm." You recognized the distracted glaze in Jack's eyes. "Problem?"

He cleared his throat, shook his head, and looked back at his desk. "Not at all."

Silence drifted between the two of you for a few minutes as you contemplated several different ways you could further distract Jack's attention. You missed the feel of his hands on you, inside you, and his downright sinful mouth... A gentle sigh escaped your lips and you finally settled on a course of action. Jack had finished one entire paper and set it aside, moving on to the next with his brows drawn together in concentration.

"Have you ever had anyone in your office?"

One eyebrow shot up, then his eyes followed. "What?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"And when I say 'had', I'm being indelicate."

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't follow, but I'm not sure that I want to."

"Shall I be more blunt, then?" Jack said nothing. You leaned forward, a teasing smile that bordered on seduction gracing your features. "Have you ever thought of fucking me against your desk?"

Silence. Jack's eyes widened an impossible amount while his mouth struggled to form words, the only sounds coming from his lips being mindless sputtering. He quickly looked down and gathered his already neatly stacked papers. "I-I-I'm sure that you're not suggesting public indecency, for-for which we could both be harshly disciplined, at the very least-"

"So discipline me," you breathed.

Jack's flustered expression turned hard and you guessed it wasn't the only part of his body to do so. "Don't tempt me," he said, his voice gravel rough, "or I won't be able to wait until I return home."

You stood up and stepped around his desk, shoes sounding softly on the floor and Jack's deep breaths growing more labored as you approached him. You sat on the edge of his desk, on his right side, far away from his paperwork, and smiled. "Why don't you discipline me now? Right here?" you whispered. "I'll be quiet for you. Sir."

The flash of lust in Jack's eyes made arousal flood every inch of your body. Quietly, he stood, tightened his tie, adjusted his jacket, and then rested a hand on your thigh as he stepped between your spread legs. "I'm not going to fuck you," he said sternly, "although I won't deny how desperately I want to." His hand drifted to your groin and palmed your cock through your trousers. You inhaled sharply and gripped his bicep, eyes fluttering shut momentarily. "And as much as I would  _love_ to discipline you, it simply isn't possible. What with Constable Collins still lurking about. And the prisoners."

"So maybe... maybe you could get me off instead?"

"A very promising suggestion." Jack yanked you off the desk by the arms and wrapped a hand around the base of your neck, pulling your lips to his for a brief, fiery kiss. "Unbuckle your belt and turn around," he instructed. "You can watch the door."

You did as ordered, promptly bracing your hands against the desk as you waited expectantly for Jack to continue. The door was still slightly ajar - not enough for someone to see what was occurring if they passed by. But if, for example, they were standing by the telephone, like one Miss Phryne Fisher was, they would be able to see just enough - a tangle of limbs, perhaps, or the sight of Jack's hand slipping past your waistband. His fingers grasped your cock firmly, his thumb rubbing the tip, and your head fell forward.

"You'd best keep your mouth shut," Jack said upon hearing you sigh with pleasure. "We wouldn't want Constable Collins to hear your moans, now would we?"

You shook your head. "N-No, sir."

As Jack's hand slid up and down your shaft, you saw Phryne leaning against the counter, chewing on her rose colored lips with a faint blush dusted across her cheeks. One of her gloved hands rested on her chest, dangerously close to the plunging neckline of her blouse. That was when the dear, sweet, incredibly oblivious Constable Collins stepped into view, directly in front of Phryne. You inhaled sharply, ready to whirl around and attempt to regain some decency, but Jack squeezed his hand around your dick and buried his other in your hair, forcing you to look straight ahead.

"Let Phryne handle him," he whispered in your ear. "You and I aren't finished yet."

You barely held back a whimper as Jack doubled his pace, his hand warm and firm and beautifully talented. Although you couldn't understand them, you could see Phryne and Hugh talking, the constable's back still facing the door. Phyrne took him by the arm and led him away, their voices fading into nothingness. You breathed a sigh of relief, head bowed and arms trembling, as Jack brought you closer and closer to the edge. Your eyes were squeezed shut as you tried to concentrate on staying silent, on pushing back every urge to scream and moan and whimper and beg for more.

The office door creaked open and for a moment, you thought your life flashed before your eyes. Then the door shut and you saw Phryne lock the handle before striding across the room. She gently pushed Jack a few steps back, taking you with him, and then lowered herself to her knees. She looked up at you through her impossibly long eyelashes and smiled sweetly. Her gloves had disappeared, you noticed, as she pulled your trousers down and took your member from Jack. Her lips around your head nearly made your legs give out, but Jack's strong arms kept you steady on your feet. He closed one hand around your throat, squeezing just enough to make you gasp for breath, and gripped your shoulder with the other.

"When we're done with here," Jack rasped, "we're taking you home and fucking you senseless. Paperwork be damned."

As Phryne's hot mouth slid further down your cock, you felt sure you'd died and gone to heaven.


	3. In The Mood (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of the previous chapter, this time for those of you of the non-penis variety. I put the reader in a skirt, but I can easily change that to a suit (if you're feeling the Mac fashion vibe instead of the Phryne vibe).  
> Activities involved in this chapter: flirting, voyeur kink, sir kinkiness, hair pulling, semi rough sex(?), choking, fingering, oral.

You'd been flirting with Jack all day, since the moment he woke up until now, sitting in his office while he attempted to finish his paperwork. You had one leg crossed over the other at the knees, your top foot bobbing slightly as you stared at Jack's bowed head. His pen scratched against the paper as the station telephone rang; you heard Hugh answer it with polite, yet tired voice. Jack paused and sighed, his eyes flitting shut.

"I can feel you staring at me."

You smiled innocently when he finally looked up and met your gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just sitting here."

Jack hummed. "I'm sure."

You leaned over the desk once he returned to his work, resting your elbows on the dark wood. "Come on, Jack. Aren't you tired of all this paperwork?"

"I certainly am, but I don't have much of a choice, ________ . I have to finish this before I leave tonight."

"It's already night," you said smartly, leaning back in your chair. "Phryne and I miss you."

Jack frowned and shook his head. "That's hardly fair," he protested. "If I had any choice in the matter, I would be home with the both of you and you know that."

"Oh?" You grinned. "And what exactly would you be doing with us, Detective Inspector?"

The amused smile tugging at Jack's lips was hard to miss, but he quickly replaced it with a much more serious expression. "Have you no sense of propriety?" he wondered.

Glancing over your shoulder with a shrug, you caught a glance of Phryne at the counter through the half open door. She caught your eye and smiled, blowing a kiss your way. You smiled and winked in return. "Not really. Or maybe our beloved third has rubbed off on me a little too much."

"Now that I can believe."

As Jack continued reviewing his papers, obviously lost in thought, you scooted forward a little in your seat and began to unbutton your cardigan. You'd already taken it off and draped it over the back of your chair when Jack's eyes drifted. He dropped his pen and leaned back, sighing and running a hand over his tired face. "What are you doing?"

"Who, me?"

"You  _are_ the only other person in here. So, yes, you."

"I'm taking my jacket off. I was feeling a little warm." You recognized the distracted glaze in Jack's eyes. "Problem?"

He cleared his throat, shook his head, and looked back at his desk. "Not at all."

Silence drifted between the two of you for a few minutes as you contemplated several different ways you could further distract Jack's attention. You missed the feel of his hands on you, inside you, and his downright sinful mouth... A gentle sigh escaped your lips and you finally settled on a course of action. Jack had finished one entire paper and set it aside, moving on to the next with his brows drawn together in concentration.

"Have you ever had anyone in your office?"

One eyebrow shot up, then his eyes followed. "What?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"And when I say 'had', I'm being indelicate."

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't follow, but I'm not sure that I want to."

"Shall I be more blunt, then?" Jack said nothing. You leaned forward, a teasing smile that bordered on seduction gracing your features. "Have you ever thought of fucking me against your desk?"

Silence. Jack's eyes widened an impossible amount while his mouth struggled to form words, the only sounds coming from his lips being mindless sputtering. He quickly looked down and gathered his already neatly stacked papers. "I-I-I'm sure that you're not suggesting public indecency, for-for which we could both be harshly disciplined, at the very least-"

"So discipline me," you breathed.

Jack's flustered expression turned hard and you guessed it wasn't the only part of his body to do so. "Don't tempt me," he said, his voice gravel rough, "or I won't be able to wait until I return home."

You stood up and stepped around his desk, shoes sounding softly on the floor and Jack's deep breaths growing more labored as you approached him. You sat on the edge of his desk, on his right side, far away from his paperwork, and smiled. "Why don't you discipline me now? Right here?" you whispered. "I'll be quiet for you. Sir."

The flash of lust in Jack's eyes made arousal flood every inch of your body. Quietly, he stood, tightened his tie, adjusted his jacket, and then rested a hand on your thigh, just above the hem of your skirt, as he stepped between your spread legs. "I'm not going to fuck you," he said sternly, "although I won't deny how desperately I want to." His hand drifted under the light fabric to your groin and rubbed along the length of your folds. You inhaled sharply and gripped his bicep, eyes fluttering shut momentarily. "And as much as I would  _love_ to discipline you, it simply isn't possible. What with Constable Collins still lurking about. And the prisoners."

"So maybe... maybe you could get me off instead?"

"A very promising suggestion." Jack yanked you off the desk by the arms and wrapped a hand around the base of your neck, pulling your lips to his for a brief, fiery kiss. "Lift up your skirt and turn around," he instructed. "You can watch the door."

You did as ordered, promptly bracing your hands against the desk as you waited expectantly for Jack to continue. The door was still slightly ajar - not enough for someone to see what was occurring if they passed by. But if, for example, they were standing by the telephone, like one Miss Phryne Fisher was, they would be able to see just enough - a tangle of limbs, perhaps, or the sight of Jack's hand slipping up your bare thigh. His fingers found your already wet heat, his thumb searching out and rubbing your clit, and your head fell forward.

"You'd best keep your mouth shut," Jack said upon hearing you sigh with pleasure. "We wouldn't want Constable Collins to hear your moans, now would we?"

You shook your head. "N-No, sir."

As Jack's thumb circled your clit, you saw Phryne leaning against the counter, chewing on her rose colored lips with a faint blush dusted across her cheeks. One of her gloved hands rested on her chest, dangerously close to the plunging neckline of her blouse. That was when the dear, sweet, incredibly oblivious Constable Collins stepped into view, directly in front of Phryne. You inhaled sharply, ready to whirl around and attempt to regain some decency, but Jack buried his hand in your hair, forcing you to look straight ahead, and thrust a finger of the other inside you.

"Let Phryne handle him," he whispered in your ear. "You and I aren't finished yet."

You barely held back a whimper as Jack curled his finger inside you, his hand warm and firm and beautifully talented. Although you couldn't understand them, you could see Phryne and Hugh talking, the constable's back still facing the door. Phyrne took him by the arm and led him away, their voices fading into nothingness. You breathed a sigh of relief, head bowed and arms trembling, as Jack brought you closer and closer to the edge. Your eyes were squeezed shut as you tried to concentrate on staying silent, on pushing back every urge to scream and moan and whimper and beg for more.

The office door creaked open and for a moment, you thought your life flashed before your eyes. Then the door shut and you saw Phryne lock the handle before striding across the room. She gently pushed Jack a few steps back, taking you with him, and then lowered herself to her knees. She looked up at you through her impossibly long eyelashes and smiled sweetly. Her gloves had disappeared, you noticed, as she took Jack's place with two fingers now inside you. The quick, come-hither motion of her fingers nearly made your legs give out, but Jack's strong arms kept you steady on your feet. He closed one hand around your throat, squeezing just enough to make you gasp for breath, and gripped your shoulder with the other.

"When we're done with here," Jack rasped, "we're taking you home and fucking you senseless. Paperwork be damned."

As Phryne's tongue prodded at your swollen clit, you felt sure you'd died and gone to heaven.


End file.
